My Inspiration -Shaman King A Tao Ren Love Story
by November Illusion
Summary: One of my first short stories ever finished
1. Chapter 1

My Inspiration

We all got pulled out of class for the stupid leading Drama students, how boring, oh well beat studying; of course the most popular girl addressed the crowd.

"Wow thank you all for coming, this is our exam so be kind and patient each group wrote their own play, have their own music, and each group has a different genre so hopefully you'll laugh, cry and tolerate."

"We got the horror theme!" A loud roar came from the back stage.

"Maybe we didn't want your cruddy horror we like romance and death!" She shouted back. "Just for that get your arses out here!"

"We're not ready!"

"Don't care you've had 6 months to prepare, enjoy." She left the stage.

Rose the most popular, pretty and shallow girl this school had to offer.

I watched all the crappy plays, Rose was a great actress, but her love scenes lacked passion, I had noticed this throughout her performance, no one else seemed to notice and the boys continued to drool over her and the girls carried on being envious of her beauty.

It wasn't hard to see what drove everyone crazy, flawless pale skin, slender figure, soft light purple hair that perfectly framed her china doll face.

After her play we were allowed to go home, I on the other hand had my last Shaman fight scheduled for tonight; Yoh Asakura shouldn't be hard to beat.

After my fight I was forced to go to Yoh's, he practically dragged me there, frankly I was too exhausted to fight back anymore… For now…

We got to Yoh's and who was sat outside none other than Rose.

"Hey sis, still drawing?" Yoh asked leaning to look at what she was drawing.

Did he call her sis? As in sister?!

She looked so peaceful sitting there her back resting against a wooden beam.

"Yeah, I'm just doodling though I ran out of inspiration."

"Oh that sucks…" Yoh replied.

She nodded and looked up.

"But oh we're being rude." She put her stuff aside and stood up.

"Ren, right?" She asked extending a hand.

Rose's Pov-

"Right." He confirmed shaking my hand.

"You know him?" Yoh asked.

"He's in my English."

"Oh, weird, are coming inside?"

"Sorry Yoh I'm not very hungry or in the party mood, but congratulations on passing through to the second round."

"Thanks, well I'll save you some food."

I nodded but I couldn't take my eyes off Ren, couldn't say I really noticed him at school, shame he was quite good-looking,

His eyes had a hard edge to them, he intrigued me slightly.

I turned over a new page and started sketching him.

From all different views and angles different facial expressions.

"What are you doing?" I asked the guardian spirit looming behind me.

"Y-You can see me?"

"Of course I'm a shaman."

"I noticed your glances at my master."

"Ren's a shaman?"

"Yes he is."

"Well that changes things," I looked at the spirit.

The Chinese warrior appeared in front of me.

"You look tough what dynasty are you from?" I asked.

Finding the one I'd drawn of Ren with his arms crossed over his chest,

The spirit started rambling on and I quickly sketched him in behind Ren.

The more I watched Ren the cuter and sexier he became.

It wasn't until hours later did the spirit finish his stories.

"Bason what are you doing out here?" Ren's voice made me jump slightly, I closed my book hastily.

"He came out to say hi." I lied.

"I don't believe I was talking to you." He replied curtly.

"Master Ren, don't you think that's a bit harsh?" Bason asked.

"Hmm… Now when did I ask for your advice, I asked you what you're doing out here, you've been absent all night, its disobedient not to tell the shaman where you're skulking off too."

"I didn't mean to spend so long out here-"

"Yes well thank you for taking care of him he has to go now unfortunately."

"But Master Ren-"

"Let's go we've got another country to go to, we didn't come here to make friends."

"Yes Sir."

Bason retreated into his tablet that Ren carried around.

"Chill out I've got my own spirit, I didn't plan to run off with him."

Ren glanced at me in an instant the look on his face changed, he looked, slightly embarrassed, before he started to walk off.

"Have a safe trip." I called after him.

It wasn't until a week later did Bason show up at our doorstep begging for help.

Anna refused.

That night the boys snuck out and the next morning I joined Anna to go catch them up.

"Come with us Rose, we could use your help." Yoh requested.

"Sure."

When we arrived it entailed nothing but a fight, Yoh and I passed through leaving the other two to fight.

We got down to where Ren was with a slight scuffle.

"What are you doing here?" Ren asked as we entered the cell.

"We're the rescue party." Yoh laughed.

We set them free the girl collapsed to the ground, I tended to her first.

Ren marched off Yoh followed him.

"Are you ok?" I asked her.

"Yes my wrists are just sore."

Suddenly something burst in the cell debris flying everywhere.

I stood up and stood in front of the girl.

"Jun!" Ren yelled.

"Rose can you check on the others?" Yoh asked.

"Sure."

I hurried off.

Ren's Pov-

"What's she doing here?"

"She's a medic and also very good at kung-fu."

"This is no place for school kids." I reminded him.

"But she's not she's an actual fighter, I know she doesn't look it but I can't beat her using a weapon."

We pushed the doors open a blinding white light shot out the room, we shielded our eyes, I heard a grunt.

The light cleared and she'd knocked the shaolin off his feet, he hit the ground with a thud.

He disappeared and reappeared behind her.

"You're a fast mouse but I wonder how long you can keep this up!"

Without turning she grabbed his fists that were being brought down upon her and threw him over her shoulder, she went down with him and elbowed him in the gut before jumping back.

I couldn't help but notice her slight fatigue.

"It's my turn to hit you for a change!"

He vanished and appeared under her and kicked her in her right side.

She gasped in pain as she flew across the room; amazingly she managed to rebound herself off the wall landing on her feet.

"What a cute little monkey you are." The Shaolin laughed as she panted. "But you're still not fast enough to beat me!"

I watched in horror as he banged his fists into her stomach slamming her against the wall.

She cried out in agony, sinking to her knees gasping for breath, I was about to go help her but Yoh stopped me.

"She's going to get crushed!"

"It's ok Ren, she knows what she's doing." Yoh told me.

He gripped her hair and pulled her up so she was level with his face.

"Oh well, that was fun but I guess play time is over!" He yelled throwing her across the room.

Suddenly she pulled out something black and round pulling the string she threw it, it exploded as soon as it hit the floor.

Knocking him back into a wall.

"That was dangerous should little girls like you be playing with toys like that?" He asked looking at her she'd grabbed a hold of the upstairs railing and was hanging there.

She dropped to the floor.

"You might have stood a chance in a normal battle." He taunted.

"Who said I'm losing?" She asked.

"The fact you're out of surprises and I'm just warming up!" He shouted running full speed at her.

I saw the determined look in her eye, suddenly another blinding white light came from behind her.

When light cleared we saw them both frozen…

Her hand trembled and dropped the kunai she was holding the Shaolin's fist lodged into her stomach, blood spilled out of her mouth.

Suddenly something black whizzed down from a railing and whizzed past the Shaolin's face, as she fell to the ground his talisman broke in half.

Yoh rushed to help her up.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah thanks for keeping everyone out the way, I was worried someone might trip a wire." Her fingers twitched on her left hand four more of the small weapon she'd used ran down towards her hand, she caught them.

"I saw you setting it up but wow, I've never seen you use that one before."

"Yes it took a lot of math I was worried I'd calculated it wrong."

She wasn't the girl I thought she was, I'd give her that…

Rose's Pov-

Yoh sat me on the stairs my guardian sat beside me.

I gripped my stomach.

They all started bickering.

"Yoh I'm leaving." I murmured.

He nodded.

Pai Chang bonded with me and carried my body out using various vents, when I finally arrived home I went to sleep.

Ren's Pov-

The next day I saw her leaving school I grabbed her arm.

"What?" She asked.

"I want that sketch book."

"My art work?" She questioned like I was stupid.

"Yes now hand it over."

Her gaze caught something.

"Please Ren let me go."

"No, hand it over."

She started panicking and struggling.

She broke free of my grasp and ran, the principle stopped beside me looking frustrated.

I looked at the ground I picked up the sketch book that she'd dropped in her hurry; well I got what I wanted.

That evening I looked through it.

"Bason."

"Yes?"

"This isn't the right one is it?" I asked flicking through seeing nothing relevant.

"No, I think the one she was drawing in that night had a pink heart in the corner not a yellow one." He recalled.

Great then I'd stolen her coursework, I decided to swallow my pride and return it to her.

I arrived at Yoh's and knocked on the door, after a minute she slid the door open, she looked tired and weak.

"Come in."

I entered, I owed her an apology.

"Why is it so dark in here?"

"It's just me here."

Oh, alone? How boring…

I slid the door closed behind me, slipped my shoes off and followed her.

I believed she led me to her room; I sat on the single bed.

I looked around bundled up on the floor were bloody bandages, a small tin bowl of water and a cloth stained with blood.

"What happened to you?"

"Just some stitches, she sat back down, and pulled up her t-shirt and tucked it under her bra and continued to stitch.

Occasionally dabbing the fresh stitches with the wet cloth.

"Doesn't that hurt?" I asked.

"It's my own damn fault." She mumbled.

She tied the stitch in a knot and cut the thread.

"Let me just clean up, do you want a drink?"

"Glass of milk please."

She nodded and disappeared with everything she'd used a small blood stain on the tatami mat, how often was she hurt?

"Master Ren, look." Bason whispered pointing to the desk.

The black sketch book with the pink heart drawn in the corner sat there.

I approached it and decided to flip through it, I found what Bason was talking about, I slowly flipped through the sketches, why'd she'd taken an interest in me? They were pretty good actually, she'd even sketched some from me in the battle the other day, the large book slipped off the desk I picked it up there was something on the back page? She was only half way through the book…

Curiosity getting the better me I had a peek, it was manga, she'd drawn her own?

The drawings looked pretty good, she was quite the artist.

"Do you mind?" Her voice interrupted my thoughts.

"Apparently not." I answered honestly. "I brought your art work back." I told her picking it off the bed.

She put the drinks down and snapped the book on the desk closed.

"You might as well keep the damn thing." She muttered.

"So what was all that with the head today? You get busted for something? When good girls go bad it's-"

"Tuition." She interrupted.

"What?"

"I didn't pay my tuition fee."

"Why?"

"Work is slow and dwindling; I can't afford it." She said on the bed and buried her head in her hands.

Someone without education was in for a dreary life.

"I'll pay it for you." I offered, motioning Bason to leave the room.

"What?"

"I'll pay it for you on some conditions."

"What are they?"

"Those sketches never see the light of day to anyone but you."

She nodded.

"Quit Drama."

"What?" She asked standing up.

"You're romantic scenes are weak and pathetic with no passion in them and you don't need drama and art everyone knows that."

"I'd like to see you do better…"

"Is that a challenge?" I asked, she looked down.

"Yeah…"

I stepped closer to her closing the distance between us, I cupped her face in my hands and slowly pulled he head up to look at me before I pressed my lips against hers.

After her shock was set aside she kissed me back digging her hands through my hair.

I broke the kiss, disappointed she started to lean forward again. I pressed my index finger against her lips.

"Well I better be going you look tired."

"Wait, c-can't you stay for a little while?"

"If you really want me to, on one condition." I couldn't help the smirked that edged on to my lips.

"What's that?" She asked as I slid my arms around her slender waist.

"You carry on letting me be your inspiration." I whispered before giving her another kiss.

I didn't miss the smile that crept on to her lips.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 meeting Jun

I yawned as I made myself a pot of tea, the dull ache in my head reminding me of five minutes ago.

I'd forgotten Ren stayed over last night, how did I remember? By tripping over him.

Luckily he hadn't stirred, I would've been in for a lecture no doubt, and I looked outside still dark it didn't start getting light until four a.m.

The house cold I sat down with my tea, I was an early riser I wondered what Ren was?

Anna, Yoh and Horohoro would be awake in two and a half hours as it was Yoh's day to have an extra half hour lay-in, a treat Anna liked to give him once every three months...

Or would Ren just wake up and leave?

I never would have pegged him as a talkative person but that's all we did last night was talk, it was a shame I hadn't noticed Ren earlier in the year, turned out I'd just missed his birthday and the celebrating of the Chinese New Year, I would have loved to see Ren doing some cleaning beside that it would've been nice to see how others celebrate New Years.

We'd also missed Valentine's Day and White Day, exam season was fast approaching which worried me slightly.

"Morning Madam Rose." Bason's sudden appearance made me jump slightly.

"Y-Yes good morning Bason." I replied trying to stead my racing heart beat.

If there's one thing I always hated, people creeping up on me.

"Sorry I didn't mean to scare you." Bason apologised.

I took a sip of my tea only to realise it was stone cold.

I looked at the time it'd only been an hour and ten minutes.

I got up to make myself some more tea.

I started rinsing out my cup, what a waste of tea, Anna would kill me if she found out.

I tipped what was left in the pot down the sink, I took the time to look out the window, it was getting light now.

"Here you are."

I turned around Ren was standing directly in front of me.

"Ah good morning..."

"How long have you been awake?" He asked.

"Since three."

"You only got four hours sleep?"

I nodded.

"It's bad for your health." He scolded.

"What about you? You only got five hours sleep." I pointed out.

"That's completely different and besides Bason woke me up."

"What do you want to do? I don't usually start making breakfast until half five."

"We could go for a walk." He suggested.

"Or, or we could sit outside, that way we'll sit get fresh air and I won't have to move."

"I see you are as lazy as your brother." Ren sighed.

"Only until six a.m. It's a bit early to be prancing about, don't you think?"

"The second round is starting in a few days so no I don't think it is too early to be 'prancing about'."

That's right he'd be leaving soon...

"Well I thought it'd be nice to have some quality time, you know before you go."

Ren nearly smiled at my statement.

So we sat outside in the corridor.

Ren leaning against a wooden beam and me leaning against Ren, I sighed contently as he slipped his arms around me.

"Aren't you cold?" He asked.

I looked down I wasn't even dressed yet.

"Oh no I usually sit out here for two hours in the morning, you know peace and quiet before Horohoro wakes up."

We sat there for a little while longer before I decided to get dressed.

Ren groaned in a slight protest.

I got changed and started breakfast I was having a quiet chat with Ren in the kitchen.

"Good morning!" Horohoro bid us in his usual loud voice.

"Morning Horo." I replied.

I looked at Ren who didn't look like he was going to respond so I elbowed him lightly.

"Yes morning." He grumbled.

"Well hi Renny I didn't know you stayed over." Horohoro grinned throwing his arm around Ren's shoulder.

"Err... Horo why don't you go wake Yoh?"

"Ok let's go Ren."

"She said you!" Ren growled giving him a push.

"It'll be more fun with two people-"

"Horo, Yoh? Breakfast will be ready when you get back." I told him.

He released Ren and hurried upstairs.

"How annoying."

I tried not to laugh.

"What are we telling people?" I asked.

"About what?"

"Us."

"Tell them whatever you like." He dismissed the question.

"Shouldn't it be whatever we like?" I asked taking his hand in mine.

"I suppose, but you should know I don't do PDA."

"Well then that gives you thirty seconds to give me a kiss, can you manage that?" I teased.

"No because I haven't brushed my teeth." Ren took the time to frown.

"Ok but you owe me."

I released his hand and started serving breakfast.

"Morning Rose, morning Ren." Yoh yawned walking past us to the table.

He stopped and backed up seeing the unusual person standing in his kitchen.

"Oh hi Ren, I didn't know you stayed over..."

"I'll explain later." I told Yoh.

"How many times am I going to be asked that question?" Ren asked.

"Three, unless I ask you but I already know the answer so it'd be pointless."

"What's he doing here?" Anna questioned.

"Anna don't be so rude he's a guest." I scolded her.

Breakfast was quiet, no one dared ask the Tao what had encouraged his visit.

"Shall we go?" Ren asked after we'd finished breakfast.

"School doesn't start for another hour." I whined as he put his shoes on.

"Well I'm not exactly dressed for school yet..."

I'd just noticed he wasn't wearing his school uniform as casual wear.

"Oh right ok..." I replied before I called. "Bye everyone!"

"Bye Rose have a good day." Yoh yawned going upstairs to get ready for school. "If you pass your dad- no we should still be here by then."

I growled slightly as I left with Ren.

"What did he mean by that?" Ren asked.

"Yoh thinks the milkman is my dad, because of my hair colour, my mum has black hair and my dad has dark brown hair, so Yoh came up with that legend after the kids at school picked on me, a brotherly attempt to make me feel better I suppose..." I explained.

Ren tried not to laugh.

We arrived at his hotel room.

"I'll just be a minute take a seat."

I nodded and sat down on the red sofa.

It wasn't long before a tall woman with green hair emerged.

"Ren!" She called bounding over to me.

"What?" I heard him ask.

"Who's this?"

"Why don't you ask her yourself, she does speak." Came his reply.

"Hi I'm Tao Jun." She smiled.

"Asakura Rose." I introduced myself.

"Oh Ren I didn't know you had a little girlfriend!" Jun gushed.

"Yes I do." He sighed exiting his room dressed for school.

"You simply must bring her back for dinner!"

"I'll think about it."

I stood up and walked over to Ren, he'd save me...

"Aww you two look so cute, aren't they cute Pyron?"

"Ugh lets go." Ren grumbled.

"Bye Ren have a good day at school." Jun called after him.

"I apologise for my sister's behaviour."

"That's ok, why was she so surprised?" I asked.

I mean Ren was good looking right?

He'd of had at least one more girlfriend other than me.

"Who knows Jun is happy about almost anything, if you would like to you can join us for dinner, don't feel obligated because Jun made such a fuss."

"I'd love to after all you leave shortly don't you?"

"Tomorrow."

I think I was actually going to miss him.

"What are we telling people at school?"

"I'm not ashamed are you?" I questioned.

"I'm glad." Ren's reply shocked me slightly.

"What makes you say that?"

"Well I'm not the most popular in school..."

"I don't care about all this popularity crap, do you?"

He shook his head.

"Rose!" Atsuko one of the girls I hung around with called.

"Hey." I greeted her.

She stopped short when seeing me with Ren.

"What are you doing with him?" She asked.

Ren looked slightly downtrodden.

"Don't be so cruel." I told her.

"Come on."

"No I'm walking with Ren, I'll see you in class."

"Seriously? Ok..." She trailed off before leaving us alone.

"Well that went well." Ren frowned.

"I think so." I deflected his sarcasm.

School was slow and boring, Ren had met up with me at lunch though, which did brighten my day slightly.

I was more concerned over the fact this was the last evening I'd see Ren and Yoh for that matter.

"Ready to go?" Ren asked.

I looked around the classroom was starting to empty.

"Oh, yeah."

"So how come you and Yoh go to different schools?" Ren asked.

"Anna, I needed a break from her, she waltzes around the house like its hers, Horohoro and Yoh cringe when I tell her off, but it's more my house than hers." I answered.

"And if the Asakura house is so well off why aren't you?" He asked.

"Because my parents would only pay for that school, and when I said I was going to a different one they said they wouldn't pay for it, secretly they like Yoh better, I'm convinced, he's so amazing cause he's male and in the Shaman tournament, yeah deep joy, I just wanted to be normal and fit in not stand out."

"Did you just say because he's male?" Ren asked slightly amused.

"Yeah, I swear that's the main reason."

"Don't feel so bad at least you've got me." He joked throwing his arm around my shoulders.

"I think I'm classed as normal in your family, you know with the whole basement full of dead people."

I then realized what I'd said.

"It's ok the Tao's aren't the friendliest bunch in China."

"What about the ones in Japan?" I asked.

"We're slightly better, well Jun is."

"Yeah not so sure about the shorter one that lives with her." I teased.

Needless to say Jun was overjoyed to see me again she even gave me a hug.

Dinner wasn't quiet Jun chatted away all the time Ren sunk a bit lower into his seat as she told me stories that could be potentially embarrassing for him.

"So Jun did you read the latest What's Hot mag?" I asked attempting to change the subject.

"Oh yes wasn't it great?"

"Is it my turn to tell embarrassing stories?" Bason asked in a teasing tone.

"You start and I'll send you straight to hell." I heard Ren growl.

After dinner I helped him wash up.

"I'm sorry about dinner Jun really does talk too much when company is over."

"We're alone now though." I smiled leaning closer to him.

"Master Ren." Bason called floating through.

"You are interrupting." Ren growled continuing to dry up.

"Oh sorry I just wondered if you were all packed for tomorrow."

"No Bason I'm waiting for the battle outfit Rei sent me."

"Will it come by tomorrow?" He asked innocently.

"Yes Bason stop worrying, everything is in hand."

Poor Bason, he was so excited and Ren was subtly trying to ask him to leave.

"Well I better get going, got to say goodbye to Yoh."

"I'll walk you home, Bason you stay here." Ren told him.

He complied.

We walked back to mine hand-in-hand,

"I'll miss you." I told Ren as we approached my door.

"I'll miss you too." He murmured leaning closer to me.

"Hey Rose!" Horohoro greeted me.

"What the hell is wrong with you!" Ren yelled whacking him over the head.

"Ouch… Renny that hurt."

"Don't call me that!"

Horohoro went back inside rubbing his aching head.

"Honestly." Ren fumed making me laugh.

"Come back as Shaman King."

"Only if you'll be my Shaman Queen."

"Maybe you ought to tell your parents you have a girlfriend first." I whispered.

"Someday." He replied as I kissed his cheek.


End file.
